As compared to natural stone compositions, such as granite and marble, composite stone material, such as quartz containing stone material is stronger and more durable. In addition, quartz containing stone material may be cleaner, safer and more consistent than other stone surfaces. Furthermore, quartz containing stone material may be more resistant to: breakage, scratching, stain, heat, chemicals, freeze-thaw damage and the like.
Composite stone material, such as, for example, artificial marble, may be found in various settings and may be used for various purposes, such as, for example: interior wall cladding, fireplace mantles and surroundings, wainscots and wall bases, bank teller lines, tables and desktops, elevator cab walls and floors, floor tile and stair treads, food service areas, shower and tub surrounds, toilet compartment partitions, window seats, countertops and backlashes.
In order to provide the composite stone material with additional desired properties, various additives may be used. The additives may be added before, during and/or after the preparation process of the composite stone material, and may be used to fine-tune the properties of the composite stone for its intended use.